


Just leave me alone

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hurt Leo, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leo Angst, insecure Leo, jason and piper reassure Leo, maybe OOC warning, this could be seen as Jason/Leo/piper if you wanted, this is kinda a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Leo just wants to be left alone, he just wants to avoid everyone and ignore his problems.  That’s kind of hard when his two best friends are insistent.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Just leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s me projecting my feelings on Leo Valdez at 12:30 in the morning. I bet y’all were expecting more solangelo (which I was going to write originally) but instead this happened. This fic is kinda weird and poorly written but around 1/3 of the way through I didn’t know how to write it. Characters might be OOC.

Jason hasn’t seen Leo anywhere today. He had looked in cabin nine and asked Leo’s siblings if they’d seen him. None of them had seen anything of him.

Nyssa said that Leo had gotten up earlier than all the other campers and left the cabin, but other than that, she had no idea where he was.

Jason wasn’t even ashamed to admit that he was worried, Leo pretty rarely did anything early in the morning, especially without complaining about it.

“What’s on your mind?” Piper asked, obviously noticing Jason’s worry.

“No one’s seen Leo all day,” Jason said, as if that explained anything.

“Maybe he’s just caught up with his work again,” Piper insisted, “you know how he is.”

“Yeah but Nyssa said that he got up early today, and  _ no one  _ has seen him all day,” Jason scratched his chin.

“Well,” Piper put a hand on Jason’s arm, “why don’t we go pay a visit to bunker nine and see if he’s there.”

“Of  _ course, _ ” Jason face palmed, “how could I have forgotten about the bunker.”

Piper rolled her eyes. The two of them made the small trek through the woods to bunker nine. The door was open, which seemed like a good sign.

“Leo?” Jason called, stepping into the bunker. There was no sound of a hammer hitting against metal, or buzzing, or any sort of sounds that would give away the fact someone was working.

“Leo, are you here?” Piper asked, wandering around the bunker, looking for any sign of Leo. They could have ran to the dining pavilion and maybe lured him out with food If he was even in here. Leo hadn’t shown up to breakfast or lunch so he must be hungry.

“I’m busy working here, Beauty Queen. Go away,” Leo snapped. It didn’t sound like he was working to either Jason or Piper.

“No one has seen you all day Leo, have you been cooped up here this whole time?” Piper pushed aside a curtain and found Leo sitting at a workbench, hunched over some blueprints and a collection of items like nuts and bolts, scraps of metal and other tools.

“Yeah,” Leo didn’t even look up.

“What have you been doing?” Jason asked, stepping up beside Piper.

Leo balled his hand into a fist, he glanced over in Jason and Piper’s direction. Leo pushed back his chair and stood up.

“Well, this has been a good chat. And as much as I would  _ love  _ to continue talking, you guys should get going. I’m sure that you two have some demigod stuff to do or something,” he tried to shoo them away but Piper stood her ground, and grabbed Jason’s arm to keep him in place too.

“We’re not leaving,” she said, “you’ve been here all day with no food. You’ve gotta be hungry. And I particularly want to know what you’ve been doing here all day.”

Leo shifted his weight from foot to foot, “can’t you two just leave me alone?”

Piper could sense his distress, but she needed to know what was going on with her friend, “Leo…”

Leo huffed and shook his head, “just leave me alone you guys. Seriously.” 

“Leo, we’re not going to leave you alone,” Jason said softly, “come on, you can talk to us.”

Obviously Jason had picked up on it too. It wasn’t like Leo to sulk off like this and demand that they leave so quickly. At the very least he would joke about it. 

Leo looked down at his feet. Then, he spun around on his heel and stormed off in the direction of a machine that looked a lot like the mix of an Ancient Greek chariot and a modern day minivan made of celestial bronze.

“Leo, come on,” Piper begged, a hint of charmspeak in her tone, “tell us what’s going on.”

For a moment, Leo hesitated. Then his face hardened, “please, just go away.”

“We’re your friends Leo, and we care about you,” Piper spread her hands pleadingly. Leo balled his hands into his fists, his shoulders slumped.

“Are we even friends?” Leo asked, his voice weak.

“What?” Jason spluttered, “of course we’re friends Leo, we’re best friends.”

“You guys can do so much better without me in the way, you guys already  _ do  _ so much better without me,” Leo muttered, he pulled a wrench out of his tool belt and climbed up into the engine of the machine.

“Leo, that's not true,” Piper stepped forward, “what gave you that idea?”

“For one,” Leo clambered down, his eyebrows furrowed with anger, he faced the two of them, “I always feel like the third wheel with you two. I always  _ am  _ the third wheel. It wouldn’t make any difference if I was there or not. I’m insignificant and the world goes on just as smoothly if I don’t get involved, if I don’t do anything to screw it up all over again.”

“You’re not the third wheel, and we want you around Leo,” Jason insisted.

“Shut up Jason,” Leo whimpered, his voice cracked and he was starting to lose his angry front, “no one needs me around and you can’t deny that. The world goes on without me, you all go on without me, barely even caring. How long did it take you to notice I was missing? I bet you just noticed that you haven’t heard from me, but  _ no one ever notices when I’m gone _ .” 

Tears sprung in Leo’s eyes but he frantically wiped them away, “it doesn’t make a difference when I’m there if… when I’m gone, no one notices,” Leo turned away from them, “just leave me alone, what does it matter to you anyways?”

“Leo wait!” Piper grabbed his arm before he could leave, she winced as it was starting to smoke, “it does make a difference if you’re there or not. And of course everyone notices when you’re gone because you make such a presence it’s sad when you  _ are  _ gone. And you only think people don’t notice you when you’re gone because you are gone and don’t realize.”

“Leo, the world will go on without any of us, that’s just how it is. But people, they won’t always go on when someone in their life disappears,” Jason reached out to Leo, “as your friends, we love you so much and you matter to us.”

“I’m just an annoying nuisance that doesn’t even contribute to an actual conversation,” Leo choked, tears starting to roll down his face, “it’d just be better for everyone if I didn’t bother you guys and if I just didn’t exist!” 

Piper couldn’t help herself, she pulled Leo into her arms, keeping one hand firmly on the back of his head and one arm around his torso, so he couldn’t get out.

“Leo, you start up a lot of our conversations in the first place. How could you  _ not  _ have something to contribute. And who here would it be better for if you didn’t exist?”

“Surely not Me or Piper,” Jason added, “you’ve helped us so many times I’ve lost count. We would be dead many times over without you to save our butts.”

Leo chuckled weakly at that.

“And you’re not annoying or a nuisance,” Piper said, “sure you might be a bit obnoxious at times but it’s just your charm.”

“And if you think that you can avoid us and try and deal with these feelings on your own,” Jason warned, “then you’ve got a big storm coming.”

“Don’t blow a fuse trying to come up with a big enough storm,” Leo joked weakly, he sniffled and pulled away from Piper, who let him.

“I might,” Jason raised one eyebrow, “then you better not make me summon a storm that big.”

“I won’t,” Leo wiped his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Jason put a hand on Leo’s shoulder before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“We’re sorry for not noticing sooner and confronting this issue,” Piper said, “we never knew that you felt this way.”

“Yeah, well,” Leo brushed off his pants, which didn’t really do much, “that was kinda the point.”

“You better not,” Piper glared at him, “I won’t let you out of my sights if you try it again.”

Leo grinned and held up his hands defensively, “alright I won’t.”

“Good, now let's get to dinner, I bet you’re hungry,” Piper insisted.

As if on cue, Leo’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Does that count as an answer?” Leo asked, looking down at his stomach.

“Good enough answer for me,” Jason said with a small chuckle, “let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I really don’t know. I lost my motivation most of the way through this so it’s kinda weirdly made. I hope that you enjoyed this anyway, whatever it is. Fun fact: I just finished blood of Olympus today and that was a wild ride of emotions.  
> Remember kids, stay safe, I love you all and thanks for reading.


End file.
